


kitten

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Junhoe is antsy





	kitten

Junhoe is antsy, has been all day. He’s had a bad day at work and it leaves him feeling jittery. By the time he gets home his hands are shaking and he feels like he needs a cigarette even though he hasn’t smoked in months. 

When he opens the door Jiwon is playing video games. He takes one look at Junhoe and sets the controller to the side. “C’mere,” he says opening his arms. Junhoe kicks his shoes off and goes, curling against Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon wraps his arms tight around Junhoe, kissing the side of his head. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly. Junhoe just shakes his head. 

“How can I help?” Jiwon tries instead, rubbing his hands up and down Junhoe’s jittery arms. Junhoe looks up finally, and kisses Jiwon, full of desperation. Jiwon kisses back, letting Junhoe take control for the moment. Junhoe kisses Jiwon for a long moment before burying his face in the crook of Jiwon’s neck. 

“Okay baby,” Jiwon says. “Okay I can do that.” He stands and Junhoe wraps his legs around Jiwon’s waist and his arms around Jiwon’s neck. Jiwon carries him to the bedroom and gently sets him on the bed. Junhoe sits himself up, kneeling on the bed. Jiwon coaxes him out of his shirt, leaning down to press kisses against Junhoe’s collarbones and bare chest. 

He turns away for a moment and Junhoe whines. Jiwon shushes him with a kiss. “I’ll be right back, I’ve just got to get a few things. You can be patient for me right?” He asks, and Junhoe nods. “Good,” Jiwon says, running his hand through Junhoe’s hair and leaning down to press another kiss to his lips. 

Junhoe stills as soon as the collar closes around his neck, the tension draining from his body. “That’s right,” Jiwon coos as he fits the collar in place. His fingers massage the sore spots in Junhoe’s back and he presses a kiss to the back of Junhoe’s neck. Junhoe sighs and relaxes into Jiwon’s fingers until his thoughts start to blur. 

It takes him a minute to realize Jiwon is talking to him. “Wha-?” He asks, and Jiwon chuckles. 

“I said let’s get you undressed,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe climbs slowly to his feet. Jiwon pops the button on Junhoe’s pants and shoves them down, letting Junhoe kick them off, leaving Junhoe in just his briefs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jiwon says, lips brushing the edge of Junhoe’s before he sinks to his knees. His hands knead Junhoe’s thighs and he presses kisses, working his way up one thigh, before starting over on the other one. Junhoe is shaking again, this time with need, a hand reaching for Jiwon before falling back against his side. 

“You can touch me baby, it’s okay” Jiwon says, just before wrapping his lips around Junhoe’s clothed erection. Junhoe gasps and reaches for Jiwon again, anchoring himself on his shoulders. 

Jiwon is relentless, licking and sucking, wetting the fabric as he sucks at Junhoe’s cock. He moves to suck at the tip, tasting Junhoe’s pre come through the fabric. Junhoe is whining, tiny noises, as his hips make little jerking movements. 

“Jiwon,” He gasps. 

“Okay,” Jiwon laughs. “I’ll do it properly.” He snaps the band of Junhoe’s briefs against his skin just for the startled noise Junhoe makes, before carefully pulling the wet briefs over Junhoe’s cock, and pushing them down. As soon as Junhoe steps out of them, Jiwon pushes Junhoe back against the bed, where he lands with a small bounce. Jiwon schooches closer and takes Junhoe’s dick in his hand, pumping it slowly. Junhoe groans, his head hitting the bed as Jiwon works him over. 

Junhoe’s whines intensify when Jiwon wraps his lips around the head of his cock, sucking softly. He reaches for Jiwon, carding a hand through his hair, silently urging him on. He’s already too strung out to speak, but Jiwon knows him so well. Jiwon runs his tongue through the slit, lapping up the pre come leaking out. Junhoe’s hand tightens and he moans. 

Jiwon takes the hint and takes more of Junhoe in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, his hand wrapped around the rest of Junhoe’s dick. It’s sloppy, spit rolling down Jiwon’s chin, but neither of them seem to mind. Junhoe has let go of Jiwon’s hair, hands now fisted in the sheets as his hips move without his permission. Jiwon throws one of Junhoe’s legs over his shoulder so he can get closer, taking Junhoe deeper and deeper until his lips touch the base of Junhoe’s cock. He swallows and Junhoe let’s out a hoarse groan, trying to control his hips. 

He groans again when Jiwon pulls off entirely, tracing the vein with his tongue. “Go ahead and fuck my face, you’re being so good for me,” He says, guiding Junhoe’s hands back to his hair, before sinking back down on his cock. Junhoe moans loudly, his hands tightening almost painfully in Jiwon’s hair, just the way they both like it. 

His hips jerk, forcing his dick down Jiwon’s throat. Jiwon just relaxes his throat and lets Junhoe take his pleasure. 

Junhoe begins to babble, mostly ‘I love you’ and Jiwon’s name. Jiwon massages Junhoe’s balls with one hand, the other slipping between his cheeks, rubbing lightly at his hole, a promise of what’s to come. 

“Jiwon, I’m gonna come,” Junhoe whimpers, and Jiwon goes back to bobbing his head, sucking and licking and swallowing around Junhoe, until he feels Junhoe dwell in his mouth as he comes, shooting ribbons of come down Jiwon’s throat. Jiwon drains him dry, continuing to suck for a few moments after Junhoe tries to push him away, overstimulated and over sensitive. 

Jiwon finally pulls off with a pop and a smirk as he looks at Junhoe. He stands, knees creaking as he does. He crawls onto the bed and lays next to a blissed out Junhoe. 

“Who’s my good boy?” He asks, leaning down to plant an open mouth kiss on Junhoe. Junhoe just flushes and looks the other way, as uncomfortable with compliments as ever. Jiwon just leans down, peppering Junhoe’s face with kisses. He kisses the ticklish spot on Junhoe’s neck, making him squirm, before turning Junhoe’s face back with a finger. 

“I asked you a question, kitten,” Jiwon says, tugging lightly on the collar. “Who’s my good boy?”

“Me,” Junhoe says, face turning a delicious crimson. 

“That’s right,” Jiwon says, hot breath against Junhoe’s ear making him gasp. “And what so good boys get?”

“Rewarded,” Junhoe breathes heavily as Jiwon finger circles his nipple. 

“That’s right, so get on the bed properly and let me reward my good boy.”

Junhoe stands, legs still shaky from his orgasm, Jiwon smirks, and crawls onto the bed, sitting before Jiwon. Jiwon pushes him back gently until he’s lying, half propped up against the pillows.

Jiwon crawls over him, lowering himself onto Junhoe, pulling him into a tender kiss. He kisses him like Junhoe is his world, and Junhoe kisses back, eager for Jiwon’s touch. Jiwon kisses across Junhoe’s cheek, across his jaw, nips his earlobe, and finally makes his way to Junhoe’s neck. Junhoe gasps, his head tilting to make room for Jiwon, his hands fisted in Jiwon’s shirt. 

Jiwon continues his path downward, nipping and sucking on Junhoe’s collarbones, causing Junhoe to squirm, his dick already making an attempt to get hard again. 

Junhoe cries out when Jiwon’s mouth closes over one of his nipples, rolling it between his teeth and sucking on it. 

“Jiwon, Jiwon,” He breathes. Jiwon’s hand comes up to roll Junhoe’s other nipple between his fingers. Junhoe writhes and squirms under Jiwon’s administrations. 

Jiwon doesn’t stop until Junhoe is a panting, half hard mess under him. He dips up to place a gentle kiss on Junhoe’s parted lips. 

“Are you ready for the rest of your reward?” He asks. 

“Only if you get naked,” Junhoe says, pouting at all his missed opportunities to get his hands on Jiwon. Jiwon laughs and climbs off the bed. 

“Okay, I can bump that part up,” Jiwon says, pulling his shirt over his head. Junhoe’s mouth waters as he watches Jiwon’s muscles flex. He watches as Jiwon shoves his shorts and boxers down in one go, leaving him standing naked and hard in front of Junhoe. 

“Better?” He asks. 

“Better,” Junhoe agrees. 

Jiwon steps to the bedside table, pulling the lube out of the drawer. He crawls back on the bed, and spreads Junhoe’s legs. 

“Are you going to be good for me kitten?” He asks. 

Junhoe nods frantically, sighing as Jiwon’s first finger begins to press into him. He can’t help but move his hips in time with the push and pull of Jiwon’s hand. 

“Stay still baby,” Jiwon says, placing a hand on Junhoe’s hip. Junhoe does his best, head falling back against the pillows as Jiwon pushes a second finger into him, drawing a long moan from Junhoe. He scissors him carefully, opening him up. His fingers brush Junhoe’s prostate, and Junhoe jerks. 

“You okay?” Jiwon asks, barely containing his laugh. 

“Shut up,” Junhoe snaps, and Jiwon rubs the same spot, making Junhoe shut up instead. Jiwon carefully pushes a third finger in, curling them and rubbing against Junhoe’s prostate relentlessly. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Junhoe whines, his entire body squirming to get away from Jiwon, and to get closer at the same time. Jiwon laughs this time, and fucks Junhoe on his hand until he’s satisfied that Junhoe is properly prepped. 

“You ready?” He asks, and Junhoe nods, moaning at the loss of Jiwon’s fingers. “Roll over, on your hands and knees,” He orders, and Junhoe complies immediately. Jiwon can’t help but smirk at his desperation, even though he feels it just as bad. 

He leans over to the side table, but Junhoe stops him. “No condom,” he says, and Jiwon raises a brow. “I want to feel you,” Junhoe says, his cheeks turning pink. Jiwon groans at the sudden rush of blood to his cock. 

He straightens up, moving behind Junhoe. He slicks himself up, and slowly begins to press into Junhoe, rubbing circles into his lower back as his head falls forward. He carefully pushes in until he bottoms out. 

“Fuck Junhoe, fuck you’re so tight,” he groans. 

“Jiwon,” Junhoe breathes. “Fuck me, please,” he begs, and Jiwon can’t resist him when he looks so pretty like this. He pulls back until he’s almost out and slams back in. Junhoe chokes on a moan, and Jiwon does it again. 

Junhoe makes the prettiest noises when he’s fucked like this, and it turns Jiwon on even more. He slams in and out of Junhoe, fingers a bruising grip on his hips. 

“You’re such a good boy,” he breathes between thrusts. “You deserve to feel good, don’t you?” 

“I do, I do,” Junhoe whines, fingers white knuckled as he grips the sheets. 

Jiwon can feel himself getting closer, and he slows, much to Junhoe’s chagrin. He hooks a finger through the loop on Junhoe’s collar, and Junhoe has the choice of choking or following Jiwon up. 

So he allows Jiwon to pull him up until his back is pressed against Jiwon’s front. Jiwon nips at his ear, one hand pressed against Junhoe’s chest, holding him together as he begins to make shallow thrusts, each one rubbing against Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe whimpers. 

“Do you want to come?” Jiwon asks, kissing Junhoe’s sweat slick skin. 

“Please, please Jiwon,” Junhoe begs, and Jiwon continues to thrust into him as he wraps his other hand around Junhoe’s dick. It’s a game of push and pull, and Junhoe is losing his mind, until suddenly he’s falling over the edge. He keens as he comes, spilling over Jiwon’s hand and shooting up on his own chest. 

Jiwon lets Junhoe fall back to the bed as he begins the fuck him in earnest again. “I’m gonna come in you,” he says, raking fingers down Junhoe’s back. Junhoe can only groan his consent. 

Jiwon’s orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, waves of ecstasy hitting him as he fills Junhoe. He manages to pull out before collapsing next to Junhoe, half on top of him. 

They lay there for a long minute before Jiwon sits up. He’s exhausted but he needs to take care of Junhoe. He carefully rolls the half asleep man over, and presses a gentle kiss against his mouth, which Junhoe sleepily returns. 

“You okay, kitten?” He asks, surveying the marks he’d left. 

“Better than okay,” Junhoe says, eyes closed. “But please get this jizz off me.”

Jiwon laughs and makes his way to the bathroom, returning with a warm wash cloth. He cleans Junhoe up first, before wiping himself off. He tosses the cloth in the hamper before climbing back on the bed and carefully taking the collar off Junhoe, who’s already passed out. He sets it to the side and pulls the covers over them. Junhoe unconsciously cuddles into Jiwon, pressing his face into Jiwon’s chest. 

Jiwon kisses the top of Junhoe’s head and allows himself to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been too sad to write the last couple weeks but finally I’m back!


End file.
